Little Secrets
by Ninja Hidden in the Leaves
Summary: Hi this is my first story so be nice it is about the shaman world but it will have a character i made myself in it as the main character but there will still be all the normal shaman charaters and there will be another character i made in the next part
1. Chapter 1

Name: Zakuro Rose  
Age: 13  
Appearance: Purple hair that comes to your elbows and brown eyes. You usually wear boots that show you toes and dark blue headphones.  
Personality: Calm and happy. Your funny and can make a crowd laugh.  
History: Not telling ya yet!!  
Your weapon is a sword but sometimes long ribbons and kunai knives. You have lived in Tokyo all your life and you attend the same school as Yoh (of course). You can speak 12 different languages, play the guitar and your also a famous singer but only your ghost knows.

Your Ghost:  
Name: Snow Flower  
Age: 14  
Appearance: Long brown hair and the most amazing eyes because they have hints of brown, green and blue. She wears green combat trousers and a pink shirt.  
Personality: Shy, fun to be with and can always make you happy on a rainy day.  
She can play the drums and taught you most of the languages you know. She is your best friend in the whole world!!! And she is a expert of the sword and can use kunai knives. Sometimes you call her Courtney as a nickname and she sometimes calls you Charlotte.

Anyway on with the story!!!!!!!! (ZAKURO'S POV)

You had a concert last night so you were completly worn out, you had slept all the way through your lessons. At lunchtime you went to a tree and jumped onto one of the branches and fell asleep. Snow Flower was keeping a look out for you. "Zakuro!!!!! The principal is coming!!!" whispered Snow Flower. But being as lazy as you were continued to sleep.  
"Miss. Rose how many times have I told you not to sleep in trees???" asked the principal.  
You opened your eyes yawned and jumped out the tree. "This would be the 5,007th time" you replied smiling.  
"And since this is the 5,007th time you can take the new students around the school."  
"Right'o then Bob!!!!"  
The principal turned round and whispered something to the new people and walked away.

As soon as he went back inside you jumped back into the tree and fell asleep. "So are you going to show us around???" said a boy with a british accent.  
"No" you replied  
"Why not???" he said getting angry  
"Because I already know my away round"  
"But we don't"  
"Well , then ask the principal to show you around"  
"He said you have to show us round!"  
"Say please and I'll show you around"  
"PLEASE!!"  
"That wasen't so hard? Now was it???"  
"Can you just show us around?"  
"sigh Fine then"  
You jumped out the tree grabbed your bag and smiled. "My name is Zakuro and you are?"  
"My name is Len and your a Shaman."  
"Well len i 'll give you 10 for effort and 0 for hairstyle," you said.  
You heard laughter behind you so you turned around to see 2 more boys "And you are?"  
"I'm Trey and this is Yoh," said the boy with blue hair.  
"Nice to meet you so where do you want to go first."  
"Well we are in all your classes so take us all your lessons," said Len  
"How do you know that pointy?"  
"Read you mind."  
"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN YOU YOU I HAVE SECRETS IN THERE!!"  
"Like the fact that your the famous signer Beautiful Moon."  
"YOU GIT" you shouted  
"I will not tell anyone if fight me."  
"No wonder your tired did'nt you have a concert then last night?" said Yoh  
"Yeah"  
"No wonder you tired"  
"Tell me about it"  
Then the bell went.  
"Meet me in the Sakura park for the fight got it?" said Len  
"If you want you can come to my house for coffee and then we will go to the park?" you asked them  
"Sure!" said Trey and Yoh.

YOH POV  
Zakuro is so cute maybe I can ask her to be my Shaman Queen...

Right end of Part One there will be Romance in the next one!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the new Character  
Name: Miaka Konijo  
Age: 14  
Hair: Black with purple highlights  
Eyes: Amber, like cats  
Funny, likes to read books and climb trees. Sort of gothic and gets on really well boy's. Zakuro's only living friend. Miaka attack's with 2 fans that shoot spikes and a long purple ribbon. She is also a Shaman.

Ghost:  
Name: Whisper  
Age: 17  
A cat person who can change into a full cat. In full form she has cat ears and tail, black hair and green eyes.

Story:  
(Zakuro's POV)  
You were standing outside the school waiting for Yoh. Maybe... I like him... "ZAKURO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" you turned round only to be attacked by a black blur.  
"Hello Miaka back on the sugar I see," you sighed  
"Yup SUGAR!!!! I had sugar, a bagel, sugar, another bagel and more sugar!!" shouted Miaka. "I know lets play hide and seek or stuck in the mud or or... who's that?????" said Miaka pointing to a group of boy's waving at you.  
"Oh that is Yoh, Trey and Len, Miaka," you replied.  
A evil grin spread over Miaka's face, The next thing you knew you were being dragged across the yard tied up.  
"MIAKA PLEASE DON'T!"  
"You have to make friends with boys Zakuro because if you don't you will die lonely isn't that right Whisper?"  
"Of course Lady Miaka" answered Whisper  
"O.k O.k you win Miaka" you sighed  
"YAY"  
(Miaka'a POV)  
You untied Zakuro grabbed her arm and ran towards the group of boys Finally to get her out of this habit! "Hi me and Zakuro were wondering if you want to play stuck in the mud?" you asked  
"Erm Sure but where is Zakuro?" said Trey  
"Oh that's simple she's right- hey where is she? ZAKURO GET BACK HERE I TOLD YOU TO MAKE FRIENDS WITH BOYS!!!!!!!!!" you screamed  
"Why does she not want to be friends with us?" asked Yoh sounding alittle disappointed.  
"Well she wants to be friends but she is confused you see she was brought up in a house dominated by women so she is confused when it come's to boys she hasn't had a proper conversation with a boy," you explained  
"But she was talking to us perfectly at lunch"  
"Hmmmmmm she must of been half asleep or she must of senced something good in you"  
You then noticed Whisper and Snow Flower talking to each other. "SNOW FLOWER!"  
"Yes Miaka?"  
"Where's Zakuro?"  
"Well I haven't seen her yet maybe she's home or she could be using her sprit unity (sp?) to make her self invisable-"  
"She can do that?" said Len  
"Yes, but she can't hold it long as she hasn't trained with it all you have to do is think if you were Zakuro where would you hide"  
"Well We will split up because since I have heard what she can do I really want to fight her!" shouted Len  
"O.k I really want to see Len beaten up so me and Yoh will go to the park and Len and Miaka will go to her house," Trey answered "Snow Flower can come with us."  
"Right! I haven't seen Zakuro fight in ages! The last time she fought the guy ended up in hospital." You heard Len gulp.

(Zakuro's POV)  
You were listening to Teenagers by My Chemical Romance on your headphones while thinking maybe I might like Yoh I mean he's nice and funny...Maybe I should try to talk to him...Ohhhhhhh MUFFINS! You ran over to the food stall only to run into someone knocking him over and you landing ontop of him locking lips with him! You opened your eyes only to see...


	3. Chapter 3

(Zakuro's POV)

An old man! "Oh Easter Bunny how sick can you get?" you shouted. You then started to run towards the park. Just before you left you heard the man saying "Still have it in me." After a while you started to get sleepy. You wondered over to a bench and lay down falling asleep.

When you woke up you noticed that you were in someones house! Thank the Hallowen Witch that it is Friday "I see that you are awake," said a voice behind you.  
"Hi Yoh!" you stuttered "Where am I."  
"You at my house and don't worry you don't have to be nervous around me!"  
"O.k I'll just be going now because Miaka will be looking for me-"  
"She's here."  
"Oh what time is it?"  
"9p.m Friday."  
"Thanks alot your a great friend."  
"Lets go and introduce you," smiled Yoh grabbing your hand, you felt yourself blush. When you got down the stairs Yoh introduced you to Len, Trey, Jun, Tammy and Rio,  
"MY SHAMAN QUEEN!" shouted Rio running towards you.  
"AHHHHH" you jumped turning invisable "Hey where did she go?"  
"Don't worry I found her"said Miake dragging you from under the table.  
"Zakuro..."  
"Yes Len?"  
"Will you fight me?"  
"Hell no"  
"Come on Zakuro! You haven't fought in 3 years" shouted Miaka  
"3 Years!" Everyone shouted.  
"FIGHT ME!"  
"NO"  
"Why not?"  
"Because"  
"If you don't fight me I'll tell everyone your secret"  
"I don't care I quit being a singer"  
"Well...JUST FIGHT ME BECAUSE I WANT TO SEE YOU IN BATTLE!"  
"I DON'T LIKE TO FIGHT!"  
Everyone was sitting watching you and Len fight.  
"WELL GET INTO THE HABIT!"  
You then threw 4 kunai knives at him pinning him to the wall. Everyone was 0.o, Len then broke free and tried to throw a punch at you but you dodged it and grabbed his arms behind him back.  
"Damn it!" shouted Len  
"Told you"  
"Well I wasn't ready"  
"You looked it anyway Snow Flower what do you think?"  
"Well too over confident and needs some hair trimming but you could definitally beat him"  
"Thought so"  
"Well then Len when you get better come and find me" you said letting go.

(Tammy's POV)  
Zakuro is really good maybe she can teach me  
You walked out the room and started to search. "Where is she?" you muttered  
"Who?"  
You turned around to see Zakuro.  
"Erm...Zakuro I was wondering...will you be my mentor?" you stuttered.  
"Mentor?"  
"Yes...a teacher you know help me I'll understand if you don't want to as you don't like fighting."  
"Sure I'll teach you"smiled Zakuro "But tommorow as it's night time."  
"O.k"

(Little while later)  
Zakuro and you were walking down the stairs but Zakuro stopped.  
"What's the matter Zakuro."  
"I just senced something."  
"Like what"  
Zakuro opened her mouth but she then attack by something!  
"Get help!"  
She then fell down the stairs still being attacked. You ran to the kitchen, Trey and Yoh were there.  
"What -"  
"ZAKURO'S BEING ATTACKED!"

(Zakuro's POV)  
You were covered in blood. The thing just kept attacking you it came in and bit your arm  
"Argh!"  
Damn it I was teached by the best shaman ever but this thing is... wait a minuite  
You noticed pink hair.  
"I see you have been training Oracle."  
The thing stopped and smiled "Yes I have came to finish what you started."  
"Sorry but it is staying with me."  
"I need it without it i'm not complete"  
"It has been in my family longer then yours"  
"It is rightfully mine."  
"Tough"  
Oracle came running at you doing a few hand marks hundreds of you appeared in the corrider.  
"Sorry not today."  
Oracle hissed and said "You win but i'll be waiting" she then started to walk away but you put you sword in front of her  
"Where do you think you going friend?"  
"Friend?"  
"You admitted you were wrong so we are friends right?"  
"I guess so..."  
"Great wheres your ghost?"  
"Somewhere."  
You heard someone behind you "This is Trey and Yoh."  
"How did you know it was us?"  
"Guessed this is Oracle an old friend right?"  
"Yeah sorry about attacking you"  
"CHEESE BURGERS ALL AROUND!" Shouted Yoh  
"Zakuro I need to tell you something"  
"Yeah"  
"Zeke is looking for you."


End file.
